xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkmon
Hawkmon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the hawk. It is very polite, and is always calm, cool, and collected. Just like Veemon, it is a descendant of a special species that flourished in ancient times, so it's able to borrow the power of the "Digi-Eggs" to pseudo-digivolve to an Armor. 'Appearance' Hawkmon is a small bird-like Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet. His wings each have three digits,and he can use them like fingers. He has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around his forehead. On the back of his head, secured by the belt, is a feather given to him by Garudamon. 'Description' Hawkmon is a polite and very formal Digimon. Her level-headed, polite personality helps balance out the more energetic and abrasive nature of her partner, Sharpay. Hawkmon, along with Veemon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One, Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Hawkmon is freed when Sharpay Frost lifts the Digi-Egg of Love. Later, Hawkmon gains the ability to assume a second Armor form—Shurimon, from the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Hawkmon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA Digivolve with Gatomon. 'Other Forms' Pururumon's Digi-Egg Pururumon Pururumon is the fresh form of Hawkmon. Pururumon appears when Silphymon loses so much power that Hawkmon is no longer able to maintain her Rookie form. Her name comes from the Japanese word "purupuru," which means to shake or to shiver. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires bubbles from the mouth. Poromon Poromon is Hawkmon's In-Training form. The name "Poromon" comes from the Japanese word "porori", meaning to drop something. Hawkmon takes on her In-Training form whenever she returns to the Real World with Yolei. Poromon also sometimes appears when Hawkmon is forced to de-digivolve after a particularly difficult battle. Attacks *'Pororo Breeze:' Flaps its wings to raise a cloud of sand, then seizes the opportunity to flee when the opponent flinches. Aquilamon Aquilamon is Hawkmon's natural Champion form. The name "Aquilamon" comes from 'Aquila', the Latin word for eagle. Hawkmon first Digivolved to Aquilamon to save a dam from being destroyed by a Golemon created by Arukenimon. She was able to do so when Sharpay realized that William had changed and was no longer the Emperor. Aquilamon then joined Stingmon on the offensive, attacked Golemon twice and finished off the unliving Digimon. Since then, Aquilamon has appeared more than Halsemon and Shurimon to battle the new Digimon enemies created by Arukenimon. During the chaos BlackWarGreymon created, Aquilamon and Gatomon became the second pair to DNA Digivolve and form Silphymon. Attacks *'Blast Rings:' Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from her mouth. *'Grand Horn:' Aquilamon's horns, gathering energy, turn red and then she attacks, ramming the opponent with her horns. *'Mach Impulse:' Releases blades of pressurized wind from the wings on her helmet to slash into enemies. Silphymon Silphymon is an Ultimate level Digimon who is the DNA Digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of a Beast type. Some of Silphymon's recognizable parts are Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's wing-top feathers on the arms and legs. As such, it balances the speed and agility of a Beast Digimon and the power and accuracy of a Bird Digimon. Silphymon was first formed when Sharpay, Crystal and William were trapped within the Dark Ocean and attacked by a Blossomon created by Arukenimon. Crystal was too frightened to move but Sharpay managed to snap her out of it and told her that as long they were friends, Crystal was safe. At that moment, the hearts of Sharpay and Crystal were beating as one, causing their Digimon partners to merge into the Ultimate-leveled Digimon. The newly formed Silphymon managed to destroy Blossomon and get everyone back into the regular Digital World. Silphymon eventually became essential to fight the likes of Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, the Daemon Corps and lastly MaloMyotismon. Silphymon usually degenerates to Salamon and Pururumon. Attacks *'Static Force:' Creates an energy ball that is fired from her hands at the opponent. *'Astral Laser:' A duplicate of Silphymon's body is created using energy and fired at the opponent. Valkyriemon Valkyriemon is Hawkmon's Mega form. She is a Warrior Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Valkyrie. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Flare" (Freyr), which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle, and returns them to a new Digi-Egg. It is the possessor of such speed that it shows up like a gale, then slashes at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. It wields the cursed, absolute zero "Feral Sword" (Fenrir Sword), and the unerring "Aurvandil's Arrow". Attacks *'Fenrir Sword:' Slashes with the Feral Sword to freeze the opponent, bringing their vital functions to a halt. *'Aurvandil's Arrow:' Attacks with Aurvandil's Arrow, which never misses. *'Laser Javelin:' Summons a javelin and launches an explosion from its tips. *'Punishing Storm:' Raises a tornado to chastise its foes. 'Other Variations' Halsemon Halsemon, the "Wings of Love", is the form that Hawkmon becomes when she Armor Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Love. Halsemon's name is derived from Horus, an ancient Egyptian bird god. Hawkmon first became Halsemon on the day of her revival, when the Digimon Emperor abducted Max Howlett. It was Sharpay's love that evoked the Digi-Egg's power, allowing Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve to Halsemon. After that, Halsemon became a valuable fighter during the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror. Sharpay also travels by flying on Halsemon's back. Once William renounced his evil persona, Halsemon was no longer needed and appeared only rarely. This was because Hawkmon was now able to achieve her natural Champion form—Aquilamon. Caleb Summers' and Dhani Summers' Hawkmons digivolve into this form without the use of a Digi-Egg. Attacks: *'Mach Impulse:' Halsemon releases blades of pressurized wind from the wings on its helmet to slash into enemies. *'Tempest Wing:' Halsemon spins around, creating a tornado with which to attack its enemy. *'Eagle Eye:' Halsemon fires glowing energy arrows from its eyes which can smite or paralyze its opponents. Shurimon Shurimon, the "Samurai of Sincerity", is the form that Hawkmon becomes when she Armor Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Shurimon's name is derived from the ninja weapon Shuriken. Hawkmon first became Shurimon on the day when they found the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, when Digitamamon was under the control of the Dark Spiral. Sharpay's expression of her sincere feelings about (or empathizing with) Digitamamon caused the Digi-Egg to rise from its hiding place, allowing Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve to Shurimon. Once William renounced his evil persona, Shurimon was no longer needed and appeared only rarely. This was because Hawkmon was now able to achieve her natural Champion form—Aquilamon. Emrby Grey's Palmon digivolves into this form without the use of a Digi-Egg. Attacks: *'Double Star:' Shurimon throws two of his shuriken at its foes with amazing force. The stars will then slice through its opponent, or it will use the large star on its back. *'Ninja Wind:' Shurimon transforms its body into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken which slice its opponents to pieces. It can also teleport with this attack. 'Trivia' Category:Digimon